Weihnachten in Hogwarts
by GwenShocker
Summary: Weihnachten in Hogwarts oder doch nicht? keine Weihnachtsstimmung vorhanden. Abigail und Gwendolyn versuchen Stimmung reinzubringen. Die Schulsprecher planen ein Weihnachtsfest und auch die Liebe kommt nicht zu kurz. Spielt nach Voldis niederlage.
1. Chapter 1

Titel:  
Weihnachten in Hogwarts

Autor:  
Meine Wenigkeit, die Gwen

Altersfreigabe:  
Ich denke so ab 6. Falls es doch schlimmer werden sollte sage ich vorher bescheid.

Genre:  
Verschiedenes

Hauptcharaktere:  
Gwendolyn Higgins, Abigail Peel, Morpheus Lupin und Jonathan Potter

Inhaltsangabe:  
Weihnachten in Hogwarts. Die Schule ist allerdings nicht in festlicher Stimmung, und so machen es sich einige zur Aufgabe, das Weihnachtsfest zu retten. Es gibt ein Fest, was von den Schulsprechern geplant wird. Außerdem werden sich auch hier welche verlieben…

Anmerkung:  
Ich b9in etwas spät dran, doch dies sollte euch nicht stören, hoffe ich zumindest.

Widmung:  
Ich widme die Geschichte meiner Freundin Abi, Heather, Sonexa oder auch Isabel, denn sie ist ihr Weihnachtsgeschenk.

Vorwort:  
Dies ist das erste Chap und wollte es euch präsentieren .Ich bin dafür bekannt mit etwas anzufangen und nach kurzer Zeit wieder damit aufzuhören. Ich hoffe, dies halte ich durch und kann auf eure Unterstützung bauen. Erwünscht ist gute sowie auch schlechte Kritik und die Wahrheit. Ich Wünsche euch Viel spaß!

Disclaimer:  
Die Personen gehören alle Joanne K. Rowling, außer die, die nicht bekannt sind, die sind aus meinen Tasten geschlüpft. Außerdem verdiene ich hiermit kein Geld. Gilt für alle Chaps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Weihnachtsstimmung**

Chap 1

Hogwarts war nun Weihnachtlich geschmückt. In der Großen Halle standen 12 Tannenbäume, geschmückt mit allerhand Sachen, die halt auf einen Weihnachtsbaum gehörten. Kugeln, Girlanden, Lametta, und sogar Feen waren vorzufinden.

Auch der Rest des Schlosses war ansehnlich. Die Rüstungen glänzten, und überall waren Mistelzweige aufgehängt. Es schien sogar so, als wäre Filch, der Hausmeister, passend für Weihnachten eingekleidet.

Trotzdem fehlte etwas, etwas ganz entscheidendes: die Weihnachtsstimmung.

Nirgends war ein Fünkchen freudiger Erregung zu sehen, keine Schüler, die sich über das nahende Fest unterhielten. Es war morgens, wenige Tage vor Weihnachten, und der letzte Schultag vor den Ferien.

Abi, ein Morgenmuffel wie er im Buche steht, wachte auf. Anfangs murrte sie, doch sie wusste, dass dies nicht helfen würde. ‚Wieso?' dachte Abi, ‚wieso muss man so früh aufstehen?'. Mit diesen Gedanken zwang sie sich aufzustehen und schlenderte ins Bad. Als sie wieder heraus trat, war sie schon um einiges fröhlicher, und beschloss so in die Große Halle zum Frühstück zu gehen.

Gwe, Abis beste Freundin war da ganz anders. Sobald sie erwachte war sie voller Tatendrang. Sie sprang mit einem Sprung aus dem Bett und schritt auf die Badezimmertür zu, um sich fertig zu machen. Mit einem lächeln auf den Lippen verließ sie das Badezimmer. Ihre Äußeres entsprach nun ehe ihrem Gemütszustand.

Ihre kurzen, schwarzen Haare umspielten wild ihr Gesicht mit der blassen Haut und diese grauen Augen funkelten vor Freude. In der Mitte des Gesichts saß eine niedliche Stupsnase. Im Großen und Ganzen war Gwe zufrieden mit ihrem Gesicht, doch hatte sie harte Gesichtszüge, und ein ausgeprägtes Kinn.

Abi sah anders aus. Sie hatte lange, braune Haare die sie sich immer wieder anders herrichtete. Ihre Haut war etwas gebräunter, und sie hatte dunkle, Meerestiefblaue Augen. Sie hatte ein ovales, reines Gesicht, mit einem nicht allzu runden Kinn. Ihr Schönheitsmakel bestand in ihrer Nase, die ziemlich dünn war.

Gwe zog sich schnell etwas an und machte sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück.

Abi ging auf den Gryffindortisch zu und nahm Platz. Frisch fröhlich nahm sie sich ein Toast, beschmierte es wie jeden morgen mit Nutella, biss ab und schloss ihre Augen genießerisch. Himmlisch!

Langsam beschlich sie das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, und beschloss ihre Augen wieder zu öffnen, um in strahlende, grüne Augen zu sehen.

‚Konnte es denn wahr sein?', fragte Abi sich wütend. Guckte er sie schon wieder so an? Es ist doch nicht zu fassen!

Der Junge ihr gegenüber wurde klar, das er ertappt wurde und öffnete prompt den Mund. „Hallo Abigail. Na wie geht's, gut geschlafen?"

„Hallo Jonathan, schön geglotzt?", erwiderte Abi prompt. ‚Hach, ich kann so gemein sein', dachte sie sich stolz.

Jonathan ließ sich jedoch nicht so schnell entmutigen, und überspielte ihre Worte so, als ob sie nie gefallen wären. „Wie fandest du den Test gestern in Zaubertränke? Also, ich fand ihn nicht gerade leicht, denke aber, es wird ein Annehmbar."

Dieser Junge konnte wirklich hartnäckig sein!

„Er war wirklich einfach, mich würde es nicht überraschen, wenn ich ein Ohnegleichen hinkriegen würde. Entschuldige mich, ich gehe mal rüber zu Gwe, " sagte Abi und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Freundin, die am Slytherintisch.

Es war nicht so, als ob Abigail Jonathan Potter nicht leiden könnte. Sie war bisher immer gut mit ihm ausgekommen. Sie wusste selber nicht, wieso sie so reagierte.

Mittlerweile war sie am Tisch angekommen. „Hey Gwe, na, läuft alles nach Plan?", setzte sie flüsternd hinzu.

„Hallo Abi!", sagte Gwe, fröhlich wie immer und nickte auf den fragenden blick ihrer Freundin. Sie nahm sich ein Toast, und belegte es nicht mit Schinken, nein, sondern mit Salami. Genau wie Abi bei ihrem Nutellabrot schloss nun Gwe ihre Augen. Göttlich!

„Hallo Gwe!", rief eine männliche Stimme, und öffnete ihre Augen.

Morpheus Lupin ging gerade am Slytherintisch vorbei. „Hallo Morphy", grüßte Gwe zurück, als wäre es ein morgendliches Ritual.

Abi sah sie schräg von der Seite an. Das ging schon seit Jahren so, doch seitdem sie beide dieses Jahr zum Schulsprecher ernannt wurden, war es schlimmer geworden. Abi vermutete, es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis sie zueinander finden.

Die schwarzhaarige stand auf und zusammen mit Abi machte sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem letzten Tag vor den Weihnachtsferien. Sie gingen zu dem Fach Verwandlung, ein Fach, was gelehrt wurde von Mrs. Weasley, einer fröhlichen Lehrerin, die jedoch auch streng und gebieterisch sein konnte.

Die beiden Freundinnen kamen beim Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung an, und mussten feststellen, dass die Klassenzimmertür schon offen war, und so beschlossen beide schon einmal hinein zu gehen.

Nach und nach trudelten immer mehr Schüler ein, auch Jonathan und Morpheus, beide waren miteinander befreundet und waren anscheinend in einer Unterhaltung verwickelt. Als ob Jonathan Abis blick gespürt hatte, sah er auf, und lächelte sie an. Es war kein gemeines oder arrogantes lächeln. Es war gütig und freundlich gesinnt.

In diesem Moment trat Mrs. Weasley mit schnellen schritten herein. Sie hatte wildes, braunes und langes Haar, und auf ihrer Wange zog sich eine weiße Linie. Ein Überbleibsel von der großen Schlacht, an der sie teilgenommen hatte. Sie war für die Schüler ein kleines Rätsel. Das einzige was man noch über sie wusste, das sie gut mit Harry Potter, dem Bekämpfer von Voldemort, Auror und Vater von Jonathan befreundet war.

„Guten Tag. Heute wiederholen wir die Zauber aus den Ersten Jahrgangsstufen, da ich vermute, sie bräuchten wieder etwas Übung. Ja, das meine ich ernst", sagte sie an einige Schüler gewandt, die genervt aufgestöhnt hatten.

Und so begannen sie zu wiederholen. Erst verwandelten sie, wie in der ersten Klasse Streichhölzer in Nadeln, Einen Schlüssel in eine Schere und einiges mehr.

Abi und Gwe ließen sich daran nicht stören, und redeten. Erst gestern noch brauchten sie eine solche Art von Verwandlung, weil sie Jörn Svenson in den Wahnsinn getrieben haben, indem sie seine Sachen, die er benötigte für den Unterricht, immer wieder Verwandelt haben. Dies haben sie so lange getan, bis er mit seinen Nerven am Ende war und in den Krankenflügel musste.

Sie unterhielten sich leise, als Gwe irgendetwas am Kopf traf. Verdutzt schaute sie sich um, um zu sehen was sie getroffen hatte, und sah eine Papierkugel neben ihren Füßen. Sie las die Kugel auf und schaut in die Richtung, woher sie kam. Sie erkannte Morpheus, der sie angrinste. Sie grinste zurück, öffnete die Kugel und begann zu lesen.

Abi wollte mitlesen, doch Gwe ließ es nicht zu. Abi blickte sie verwundert an. ‚Was ist denn mit der los?', fragte sie sich, und konnte nur zusehen, wie sich ein fieses grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete, rasch ihre Feder zückte und zurück schrieb. Abi versuchte wieder einen blick auf den Zettel zu erhaschen, doch wieder wusste Gwe es zu verhindern. Gwe schaute sich zu Mrs. Weasley um, und vergewisserte sich, das sie nicht hinsah. Schnell warf sie das Wurfgeschoss zurück und blickte zufrieden drein.

„Was stand da drin?", fragte Abi, die verdammt neugierig war. Gwe blickte sie an. „Er hat mich nur gefragt, ob wir uns im Schulsprecherzimmer gleich treffen könnten. Du weißt ja", sagte Gwe, „das Fest. Morph und ich müssen noch ein wenig daran arbeiten."

‚Wow', dachte sich Abi, ‚sie kann lügen ohne rot zu werden!'. Sie beschloss nicht weiter nachzuhaken.

Nun erhob Mrs. Weasley wieder die Stimme. „Als Aufgabe über die Ferien schreiben sie mir wie die Verwandlung in verschiedene Gegenstände funktioniert, was beachtet werden muss und die Regel dazu.

Es klingelte und die Schüler packten ihre Sachen. Abi wollte auf Gwe warten, als ihr gerade einfiel, dass sich ihre Freundin mit Morpheus treffen wollte, und so machte Abi sich allein auf den Weg zur Bibliothek, wo sie sich schon einmal an ihre Hausaufgaben setzte.

Gwe war auf dem Weg in das Schulsprecherzimmer. Morpheus war schon voraus gegangen, wahrscheinlich um schon ein bisschen vorzubereiten oder dergleichen.

Angekommen blickte gwe sich um, sie wollte sicher gehen, dass niemand da war, und nannte erst dann das Passwort (Flubberwurm). Die Rüstung ging beiseite und Gwe stieg in den mittelgroß gehaltenen, warm eingerichteten Raum. An der einen Seite waren Fenster, darunter standen 2 Schreibtische, einer für Morph, der andere für Gwe. An der anderen Seite war ein Kamin platziert, davor ein Sofa und zwei Sessel stehend. Das Zimmer war in einem gemütlichen Cremefarbenen Ton gehalten.

Hinter ihr schloss sich die Tür und Gwe musste erkennen, das Morphy anscheinend doch noch nicht eingetroffen war. Sie beschloss ihren Arbeiten in der Zeit nachzugehen, in der sie auf Morpheus wartete, und so setzte sie sich an ihren Schreibtisch, zog ihre Arbeiten aus der Schublade und begann zu Arbeiten. Sie vertiefte sich so sehr darin, dass sie nicht bemerkte wie die Tür aufging und der junge mit den braunen Haaren herein. Er schlich sich hinter Gwe und beobachtete sie ein wenig bei ihrer arbeit. Nach einiger zeit jedoch hatte er keine Lust mehr sie so zu betrachten. „Sieht gut aus, du bekommst sicher eine gute Note dafür."

Gwe zuckte zusammen und sie meinte, ihr Herz blieb für ein paar Schläge stehen. Sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen und drehte sich nach einigen Sekunden zu Morph um, der nichts anderes tun konnte als sie anzugrinsen. Sie ließ es sich nicht anmerken, doch ihr Herz hämmerte immer noch.

„Morpheus Remus Lupin! Was denkst du dir dabei, mich so zu erschrecken?", fragte Gwe ihn und funkelte ihn wütend an, was ihm sein grinsen zu einem bedauerndem Gesicht werden ließ. „Tut mir leid", murmelte er, und das glaubte sie ihm auch. Er sah wirklich traurig aus. „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken- na gut, doch, wollte ich, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht das du so wütend wirst. Sorry."

Ihre Gesichtszüge wurden mit einem Mal zarter. „Schon gut, es war immerhin auch meine Schuld, ich war zu vertief in meine Arbeit." Nach diesen Worten entstand eine Stille. Es war keine unangenehme Stille, ganz im Gegenteil. Sie war angenehm, und ein Gefühl der Zufriedenheit breitete sich in Gwe aus. Die beiden Schulsprecher konnten nichts anderes machen als sich in die Augen zu gucken. Dann, ganz langsam, neigte sich Morphs Kopf langsam dem ihren. Ohne genau zu wissen was sie tat schloss sie ebenfalls ihre Augen, und spürte, wie ihre Lippen aufeinander trafen.


End file.
